<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【芽詹】半点火星 by Tempeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595379">【芽詹】半点火星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh'>Tempeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>边亲边do边告白</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【芽詹】半点火星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>詹姆斯在被亲得迷迷糊糊的时候思考一个问题：<br/>如果非要找一个理由拒绝他最好的朋友的求爱，那个理由会是什么？</p><p>“你太小了”巴基最后睁大眼睛一脸正气凛然地看着史蒂夫。<br/>史蒂夫怒极反笑：“给你试试才知道多大，哈？”<br/>他继续把巴基压在柔软的床铺上，一只手揉搓着巴基的屁股，一只手脱下自己的内裤，阴茎立刻弹了出来蹭到巴基的屁股上。巴基没想到史蒂夫看似弱不禁风的身体下怎么会长了这么巨大尺寸的阴茎，差点吓懵了。更想到他好友的巨大到狰狞的肉棒待会儿将要插入他的下体，就呆得更加彻底，以至于忘了和史蒂夫最后解释道：<br/>“是你的年龄太小了！你才十九岁！”<br/>即使史蒂夫没有听到巴基被吓回去的无力的解释，他依然身体力行地证明尺寸和经验与年龄无关。他瘦弱的身体里迸发出一股可怕的大力，把巴基死死压在身下，巴基象征性反抗了几下，就躺好了抿着嘴唇可怜巴巴看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫注意到他的神色，嘴角勾起一抹畅快的坏笑。<br/> 巴基半边脸朝下被压在床上，在史蒂夫看不到的阴影里小心地表现出了满足的甜蜜微笑，甚至还有一点迫不及待，他内心砰砰直跳，半边脸摩擦着床单甚至来不及思考——他仿佛就是一个渴望被强暴的色情狂，性瘾患者。但他不得不承认的是，他其实是渴望被史蒂夫这样强制的。<br/>史蒂夫的阴茎已经在他的臀缝上小幅度摩擦。他隔着布料色情地舔着巴基的臀缝，舔着屁股上方的小沟，巴基被触及了敏感部位只觉得一阵瘙痒难耐，屁股不自觉扭动起来。等到布料大多被唾液濡湿了，他顺势急不可耐地撕开了巴基薄薄一层内裤，引发一声惊叫。巴基的整个臀部暴露在他的面前，臀尖还发着抖。他故意扶着阴茎在巴基的臀部摩擦，用指尖裹着口水开拓他的后穴。巴基感觉身后已经要被撑满了，可史蒂夫还一刻不停地继续开拓着，粗糙的指腹不断深入探求未知的紧致，每一次破开穴壁的挺进都带来了新的满足。<br/>直到把大拇指推到底，史蒂夫缓慢勾起手指，肠壁柔软任他挤压，带了了更深一层的满足与快感。巴基忍不住渴望更多，柔软的嘴唇微张，低沉的呻吟捂在喉咙里，慢慢享受着。史蒂夫抽出手指，内壁一阵刺痛空虚，紧接着史蒂夫扶住已经勃起许久的阴茎，缓慢又坚定的推了进去。有了之前简单的开拓巨物进去顺畅了许多，巴基即使早有心理准备，也忍不住被撕裂一般的痛苦，修长纤细的双手忍不住抓紧床单，嘴里发出小声的抗议。<br/>史蒂夫的阴茎被极其炽热紧致的小穴包裹着，前端不由自主分泌出精液，小穴的主人正埋头于床单上一动不动不作出一点回应。他抽出阴茎，柱身已经沾满了黏黏糊糊的爱液和乳白色的精液，巴基在填满体内的巨物被抽离时忍不住又哆嗦了一下，紧接着又是连根没入，史蒂夫的下体拍打着他的，他任凭被瘦小的史蒂夫撞得一耸一耸，不由自主地呻吟起来。<br/>史蒂夫再次没入时，干脆将大拇指抵在阴茎上，手指和前端一切没入，指甲抠挖巴基火热的内壁，带出一缕缕乳白色精液和粘稠的透明爱液，巴基被身后的双重进入带来的痛苦和快感折磨地更加飘飘欲仙，史蒂夫伏在他身上，双手撑住他身边的床单，大力在他背上起伏耸动，阴茎在他的屁股里进进出出，撞击声和水声不绝于耳。巴基羞耻地咬住下唇，身体却不由自主地变得更湿润，更配合。史蒂夫抽出阴茎在巴基的屁股上又蹭了蹭，在巴基的惊呼声中捞起他的腰，用嘴为他的屁股服务。史蒂夫的舌头舔过巴基的臀瓣，滑过他的股沟，直直没入后穴。舌头的感觉与阴茎的深入确实不太一样，巴基感到一种酥酥麻麻的痒迅速从后穴升起，绕过心间来到口中他几乎忍不住要宣泄出来。史蒂夫湿润柔软的舌头继续深入探索他的后穴，将他的敏感点都触碰了一遍。巴基伏在床上忍不住轻哼出声。<br/>十九岁的史蒂夫像一捧骄傲易折的火种。<br/>听到巴基忍不住呻吟出声的那一刻，他颇有点得意，把头从巴基股间抬起来，撑起身子亲吻巴基。巴基在口间尝到了自己成熟的味道，无力地仰面瘫倒在床上。<br/>少年人的冲动在那一瞬间如火星一般爆发，在史蒂夫看来这也许比他操了巴基还要冲动——他在干完巴基第一回之后和巴基表白。<br/>“去你的”巴基懒洋洋地说，史蒂夫不明就里。<br/>“操完了才记得表白，霸王硬上弓吗？”<br/>史蒂夫舔舔虎牙有青涩地笑了，在巴基粗重的喘息声中抱起他，巴基配合的坐到史蒂夫的身上，自己掰开流水的臀缝，对着史蒂夫的阴茎慢慢坐下去，一点一点把肉棒全部用屁股吞吃下去，小幅度扭动着身体也不再抑制喘息。重力作用下阴茎进入得更深了，不断戳刺着更深更隐秘的点，最终不知道是戳到了哪里，巴基的腰立马软了下来，喘息着射出精液，星星点点溅在史蒂夫下体的毛发和腹部上。<br/>史蒂夫的阴茎依然硬挺，巴基从他身下翻下来，看着还在勃起的巨物：“要不要我给你口一发弄出来？”<br/>史蒂夫倔强地摇头，挪到巴基身前，巴基配合地分开腿，自己抓住脚踝。这下他的小穴朝着天花板，手指搭上了有些红肿的穴口，不断打转，挑拨。史蒂夫轻轻拍拍巴基，示意他把脚放到自己的肩上。巴基有些担心史蒂夫的身体，史蒂夫执意抓过他的脚踝，身体毫不犹豫地挺入他的后穴。被插入那一刻巴基再次爽的直接叫了出来，嘴角不由自主流下涎水，挂在脸上亮晶晶的十分色情。史蒂夫挺动着胯部，两人的连接处发出肉体碰撞的啪啪声，巴基的双手甜蜜地搂紧了史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫越发用力地干他，直到巴基软成一滩泥再也动弹不得，史蒂夫满满当当又射了他一屁股。<br/>巴基也想不到史蒂夫这么瘦瘦小小一个人居然能射那么多精液，粘稠的精液不断从他的肚子里流出来，顺着腿根滴答滴答淌到地上，而罪魁祸首，这个小豆芽，以一种充满占有欲的方式继续不断啃咬他的身体，直到大腿内侧也全是他密密麻麻的吻痕。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>